


Shadow Rose

by Rough_Diamond



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bloody Shadows AU, Drama, F/M, Humor, Multi, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rough_Diamond/pseuds/Rough_Diamond
Summary: Masaferry has left his home to be a being of the dark with Warren and Ailess in order to save his ex-fiancé and the village. They venture into new territory and that angered another coven of vampires. A young woman is used as a bargaining chip and...are those werewolves involved?!I know you have been waiting on this. I'm just going to tell you this: The is love story better than Twilight...with men that are more sinister than Diabolik Lovers. Hopefully, the heroine doesn't need a Vampire Knight.





	1. Prologue

In a quaint little village, there were two young maidens walking through their home. One was named Yui, a beautiful girl whose outward appearance looks rather girly. She also has wavy platinum blonde hair that falls down to her shoulders with her bangs parted in the center. Her eyes were a light glistening sherbet pink color. The other girl that was with her was named Yuki. She had big brown eyes with hints of red and shoulder length chestnut brown hair with red and dark brown hues. Both girls were beautiful, innocent, and wearing white dresses.

"Do you think she changed her mind?" Yui asked her friend as they left the marketplace and went to the outskirts of the village.

"I'll be made if she did since this was her idea," Yuki replied when the reached the village bridge. Truth be told that this bridge protect the villagers from any creatures that will inflict harm on them.

"And don't I always keep my word?" The girls turned around and saw the third girl approach them. The newcomer approached the two with a kind smile on her face. She had black and brown hair that was in an elegant braid with white flowers weaved into it. Just like her friends, she was wearing a white dress but hers was more Greek style while the others were more conservative British.

"Yes Mya Rue, you always do," Yuki said with a small smile on her face. No folks there are no errors here. You are looking at two first names for one girl, it's like calling someone Ana Mae or Mary Jane. However, let's just call her Mya for casual and Mya Rue when we're being formal and serious.

"What are we waiting around here for? Let's go!" Mya continued walking and her friends followed. They walked down a dark winding path to an old mansion that looked like no one lived there in years. "Tall, dark, and gloomy...How fitting for this setting," Mya said as she observed the exterior of the place.

"U-um I don't think this is a good idea anymore," Yui said as she started to feel the atmosphere changed around them. The sun was going down and the full moon will be coming soon. The air became colder causing the young blonde to shiver.

"Don't you want to find out who your future husband is going to be? Or perhaps you want your father to choose that for you?" Mya said as she slowly walked up the steps to the front door. "People use to say that this mansion belonged to a famous matchmaker, and when she died her soul still lingers here," She looked to her friends as she continued the explanation, "If we dress in white and enter the threshold during a full moon the matchmaker's spirit will show us who we are meant to live happily ever after with."

"What about the creatures of the night?" Yuki asked as she looked around. It felt as though someone was watching them.

"Like vampires and werewolves? I'm sure they migrated to another vulnerable village since we have the bridge to protect us." After some pep talk, Mya was able to convince her friends to go in with her when the large, round, luminous moon was at its full peak.

"For an old building, this places appears very well kept," Yuki kept an observant eye on the place. Mya was busy trying to light the candles so the can see where they going

"Hey, there's the mirror!" Mya giggled and took her friends' hands, moving closer to the floor mirror. "Okay, we stand in front of the mirror, close our eyes and do the chant I showed you."

"Alright..." Yui said

"Let's do it," Yuri said before all three girls closed their eyes and began to speak.

**Matchmaker Matchmaker make me a match**   
**Find me a find**   
**Catch me a catch**

When they were done, a gust of wind hit the girl's, causing the candles to blow out, the door to slam shut, and the girl's dress skirts fly in different directions. "Ahhhh!" The ladies screamed while trying to keep their skirts down. When the wind stopped, there was nothing but silence and some moonlight from outside in the room.

"D-Did it work?" Yui asked as she tried fixing her hair.

"I think it did.." Yuki said as her skin paled in fright, "B-because who are they?" The other two girls followed Yuki's gaze and gasped when they saw three men standing there gazing at them.

The first one had soft ash brown hair and pale purple eyes that seemed warm and kind. He wore a dark blue buttoned up with a black and gray vest that he left unbuttoned. The second boy had messy ivory hair and just like the other boy he had purple eyes. However, instead of warm and kind, they looked cooled and distant. He was wearing a high-collared white shirt that had blue and white designs on them.Finally, the last one had brown flirtatious eyes and shoulder length dark brown hair which was brushed back with some of it is over his right eye. He was wearing a white buttoned up with the collar standing up and a few of the top buttons undone. He even accessorized his ensemble with a blue scarf. All three men were alluring and the girls were immediately charmed by them. The moonlight almost made it seem like they were glowing.

"Oh, my... who are they?" Yui asked softly. She thought the matchmaking you pair them up with someone they knew. These were complete strangers.

"What does it matter, they're not real." Mya pointed to the mirror and the other girls gasped when they only saw their reflections in the antique mirror. "See... it's just an illusion."

The girls were so fascinated by the mirror they didn't see the three male's eyes start glowing red. In the shadows, fore more pairs of red eyes started to appear around them.

"Is that so?" The hairs on the back of the ladies' neck stood up when they heard a male voice followed by a chuckle. "Then that means you won't feel a thing when we bleed you dry."

The dark clouds rolled over the full moon, casting a shadow over the old mansion. Only a few people (and dogs) were able to hear the high pitch screams of little lambs being devoured in the dead of night.


	2. Chapter 2

Run away, that was all Mya Rue could do in order to stay alive. Crimson blood stained her white dress and trickled down her slender neck. The dark hallways of the manor seemed to be closing in on her and the sound of footsteps was louder than an army marching. She stopped running and stared with wide at the figure down the hall. A tall male with dark brown hair and striking purple eyes behind glasses, that were just for show, stood there with a confident smile on his face. Mya can see her friends' blood on his white button up shirt and cheek.

"You can't run and you can't hide, Angel." The male taunted her.

Mya slowly backed away then quickly turned around to bolt back where she came from. However, she saw five more figures with glowing red eyes waiting for her down the other end of the hallway. The prey was trapped and prepared for the slaughter. Mya cried out in surprise when she felt strong arms grabbed her from behind. She put up a small struggle before her attacker pulled her to his chest, "You smell so sweet..." A new voice spoke it sounded more seductive than the last one.

"No! Don't!" Her eyes widen when she felt a tongue slowly traveled up her milk and honey like skin, lapping up the blood on her neck. Mya couldn't help but start giggling, "Come on Van quit it, that tickles!"

"Ha, I win this time!" Groans of frustration and annoyance echoed in the halls.

"No fair! You won last time!" One of the figures came into the light to reveal a young boy with light pink hair and grayish eyes.

"There will always be next time," Another voice softly spoke as another figure stepped out of the shadow to reveal the boy with ivory hair.

More figures began revealing themselves, "Well Shion, not at the rate Mya is going. Who takes nearly a year to lure in some food?"A male with spiked blonde hair and orange eyes said angrily.

"Yamato it's not that easy," The young brown haired gentleman from the previous chapter said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "This place is not exactly welcoming to humans."

"Eiji is right," The dark haired man with yellow eyes stood next to him and nodded his head in agreement.

"Fortunately, most of the girls in that village are easily gullible if you bring future husbands into the conversation," Mya said as she moved out of Van's arms. "They easily believed that such a story was true..." she let out a humorless chuckle as she looked down at her dress. The blood that was on her body was never hers, to begin with. "How..." Mya Rue was finally able to find the word to describe the girl's that she tricked into coming into a house full of vampires, "How pathetic."

"I think you're doing a wonderful job keeping us fed," Mya blushed when the oldest in the group gently held her chin and made her look up at him. If it wasn't for those glasses of his she would be paralyzed on the spot.

"Thank you Eiichi, but it's nothing really...I would do anything for you guys..." She smiled softly at him.

"As you should," The scent of a cigar filled the room and everyone turned their heads to the newcomer. Once they realize who it was, they all lined up along the wall to make way for the head vampire, Raging Otori. "After all we took you in and raised you when you were just an abandoned infant." As he spoke, the man walked up to Mya Rue and gently patted her on the head.

"I know...you never let me forget it," Mya said with a sigh.

The young lady never knew who her parents were. All she knew was that she was left on their doorstep and Raging didn't have her killed because she was special. He made it a law that no one lays a fang on her or taste her blood or there will be hell to pay. To prevent visiting vampires from attempting to harm her, she bares the coven's mark on the back of her neck. To her, it was a sign of protection and belonging...to everyone else it was a sign that she was no one else's to have.   
Every boy in this house taught her something while she was living with them, so Mya wasn't a defenseless, uneducated, lady without class. She grew to know, trust, and cherish every single one of them. However, Mya never saw them as brothers and they never looked at her a sister. They never confessed any feelings because it was never allowed. Raging believe that love is for weak humans and such a union is only made to increase the population. Power is all this coven should care about. Anyway let's get back to the actual story, shall we?

"The blood moon is almost here," Raging said as he sat his throne like chair. He had everyone gather in the drawing room, as soon as they were done cleaning up, to hold a meeting.

"Already?" Mya always hated this time of year because that's when everyone gets into a frenzy and Raging has her sent to a little cabin in the woods. She hated being left alone...

"Yes, so be prepared to leave tomorrow night,"Raging said then he blew a puff of smoke from his cigar.

"But I was wondering...perhaps this year will be the year....you will let me be a vampire?" The boys looked at her with a bit of a surprise expression. They couldn't believe she was gutsy enough to ask such a thing of him.

This wasn't the first time she asked this question. The last time she requested to be a vampire she was only 12 years old and he was easily able to tell her 'No, you're not old enough to make that kind of decision'. However, this time it's different since she is 17 and can make clear decisions on her own. Looks like he will have to be careful when snuffing her out. "Why would you want to become a shadow of the earth?

Mya Rue can't back out now otherwise she will look weak to Raging, "Because I am getting older and I want to stay here forever..." She had to be straight to the point and bring up a good proposal. "I understand that once I'm a vampire I can't help bring in food... but I will find a way to get around that barrier." The nearest food source for vampires was a village down the hill. Remember that bridge from the last chapter, that supposed wards off creatures of the night? Well, it actually works and Mya was the only one that's able to go through because she's human. That is part of the reason why they need to keep her human.

Raging let out an amused chuckle, "My dear, the day you get us into that village or find us a new food source will be the day you are allowed to be a vampire." Then he changed moods and became stern with her, "Until then you are to remain human. If you dare ask me this question again I will disown you and let you wander the wilderness alone. Am I clear?"

Mya gripped the skirts of her dress as she tried her best not to cry. Raging was rarely harsh with her unless she did something dangerously wrong. "Crystal sir..." she said.

"You're dismissed." Mya couldn't leave the room fast enough when he said those words. The others in the room wanted to chase after her to make sure she was okay, but the meeting was still in motion.

"Did you mean it?" Raging's eldest son asked, "If she finds a way for us to have food without her help, will you let her join us for eternity?"

Raging answered the question with a question, "Do you want that special light of hers to be put out once she's bitten?"

"Never," Eiichi replied. All of them felt the same way. Mya had this special light in her that they didn't want ruin. It wasn't pure holy lightly that made her untouchable, but rather a warm fire in her. Every time they touch her they practically felt human. Blood rush through their bodies and hearts getting a jumpstart once again. They never want that light to go out, so that's why they were never allowed to bite her. They were afraid that their darkness will snuff out her flame.

"I thought so. Even if she found a way, I won't allow her to be a vampire." It's time to move on to more serious matters now, "Ailess and his little group are coming to pay us a visit."

"Why?" Eiji asked his father. He knows the bad blood between his father and the cold-hearted vampire, so why would the be meeting now?

"I'm not sure just yet. Apparently, he ended the little protection deal he had with the northern village, so this meeting might be over territory. If all goes well, we will not have to use Mya Rue as a lure for humans." The man looked at the window and went into thought. It's been decades since he last saw the little ingrate. What could Ailess possibly want from him?


	3. Bargin

The next night, Mya Rue left the manor and the vampires of the Heavens coven prepared for their guest to arrive. Speaking of the guest, three figures were walking down the road while the moon was slowly changing colors. Of course, you know who these three figures are so let's not insult your intelligence by doing a paragraph on what they look like.

"This is the first time I can see the red moon and not worry about who is being chosen to be sacrificed," Masaferry said as he observed the heavenly body. He has been a vampire for only a year and he is still discovering new things about himself. For instance, he learned that he had a favorite type of blood as well as a personal ability called Astral Projection.

"This is the first time we don't have fed off of a sacrifice under a red moon..." Warren responded as he walked by his friend's side.

"Yes...and every human is now a potential meal at any given moment," Ailess was walking ahead of them instead of with them. Leave it to him to rain on the parade. Ailess may have chosen to leave the humans from Masato's village alone, but that still doesn't change his mind on humans being weak fragile beings to feed off of. "Thanks to you I have to find us a new location for us live in."

"Is that the reason why we're traveling into Raging's territory?" Warren asked. Even though the human eye can see it, the vampire can spot the markings all over the place.

"Who is Raging?" Masaferry asked as he noticed the strange markings on the trees, "Is he vampire royalty or something like that?"

"Ha," Ai scoffed, "He wishes, He's just a power-hungry vampire, that's all." It's clear to see that Ailess didn't want to speak more of that man so that just leaves Warren to explain it to the new guy.

"Story says he was a king that left behind his wife and two sons behind to be immortal so that he could crush his enemies. When his wife passed, he dragged his own sons into the darkness with him." Warren explained the story he heard from the capital. "As years passed, the people decided to fight back against him but tragically lost. With the lack of people, the kingdom soon crumbled to ruins. Raging and his sons traveled from village to village to fed, gain power, and have more followers." Warren glanced at the back of Ailess's head before he leaned closer to Masaferry's ear, "Truth be told, he was the one that made Ailess a vampire..."

"Warren!" Ailess looked over and glared at the strawberry blonde. "Don't gossip about me behind my back."

"It's not gossip if it's the truth..." smeltWarren countered.  
Masaferry was surprised to hear that they were going to meet the man that made Ailess who he is today. "Did that mean you use to-"

"Be quiet," Ailess held up a hand and suddenly stopped walking. Then he listened to their surroundings before making orders for their next move. "Someone's coming..."   
\-------------------------------------------------------  
The Heavens group waited for their guests to arrive. The Otori brothers were a bit tense than the others because they don't know what could happen. Is Ailess coming here to do a hostile take over or to join them? The others were especially bored since their special girl left and they have no one to play with.

"Why does Mya-chan have to leave every year! It's not like we're going to bite her..." Van stared at the ceiling and sighed.

"If I remember correctly, the last time she was here during a blood moon... You and Yamato almost scared her half to death when you tried biting her." Eiji pointed out.

"I said I was sorry!" Yamato yelled from his position on the floor.

"She smelled more delicious than usual...One taste wasn't going to hurt anyone." Van said in his defense.

"She could have been tainted if you bit her," Kira said from his spot at the piano.

"As if she wasn't tainted enough..." Nagi muttered.

"Nagi! Don't be so rude," Shion said as he leaned against the smaller boy. "Rue is still a warm pure flame that should never be doused in our dark sins."

"Let's not sit around and pretend that all our actions had innocent intentions..." Van said.

"I knew we should have stopped group bathing a long time ago," Eiichi muttered as he rubbed his temple. They haven't seen her in a different light till she got older and noticed that she was developing a womanly body.

"Our guests are here," Kira said and a few seconds later the doorbell rang.

Everyone stood up and Eiichi adjusted his glasses before opening the door. "Ailess how nice to see you again," he said as the three guests let themselves in.

"Likewise I suppose," Ailess said as he noticed familiar and not so familiar faces in the room. "I see your father was busy over the years."

"And there is still room for more," Raging spoke as he took his time down the stairs. "What brings you here, Ailess? Surely you didn't come here for pleasantries."

"You're right..." Ailess can think of better places to be than here. "I grew tired of living in the forest near the northern village, so I want new territory. Mind trading with me?" His tone was between demanding and asking.

Raging stopped just before reaching the bottom of the stairs. His head was tilting downward and his shoulders started to shake. Everyone assumed he's going to burst into an angry fit after hearing such a request but he didn't. Actually, he just let out a boisterous laugh, causing his sons and followers to go into a state of confusion. "And here I thought that sense of humor of yours died a long time ago. What makes you think I would hand over my territory to you?"

"Because the village that was in my care doesn't have a protection spell nor a protector. If I were you I would get that turf now before the werewolves do." Masaferry' eyes widen when he heard that Ailess was offering his hometown to other vampires. For all, he knew these guys will consume every villager within a month.

"Ailess!"

"Silence," Ailess said with a stern tone. He made a promise to leave the village, he didn't say anything about not letting other beings taking advantage it.

"What's stopping me from taking both territories for myself and leave you homeless?" As if Raging will hand over his large luxurious territory for something so meager.

"Because you know I have full right to kill you if you try stealing my territory without challenging me," Ailess lets out a small sigh, "I'm trying to be kind and fair because of the history we have together. Don't take advantage of it."

Raging frowned and tightly gripped the decorative walking stick he had in his hand, "I take advantage of you? I gave you immortality and power and what have you done to repay me? You attacked me and ran away you ungrateful bastard!"

Warren stood outside in the shadows as he watched the meeting continue one without him. He was able to hear everything from his position even what Raging said about Ailess's past. Even though Warren has known Ailess for years, there are still so many things he doesn't truly know about him. "And he made me feel guilty for harming him... at least I didn't run away." He narrowed his eyes when he saw the signal from Masaferry, "Time to move..."

Inside the manor, Ailess was contemplating his next move. Looks like Raging won't give it up without a fight so what will he do? "The village is my repayment to you. I know you or your little group are probably not eating much here."

"We are getting our meals just fine here," Eiichi spoke up. The Heavens vampires were already agitated with the disrespect their guest were showing to their caretaker.

"We don't need charity or pity," Nagi said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"If we want something we'll just take it," Yamato said. All the Heavens vampires stuck together, they were almost as bad as a pack of wolves.

Ailess wasn't phased by the tension in the air. In fact, he prepares to make it even worse. "Hm I see...looks like you've trained your fledglings well in loyalty, Raging."

"Not well enough if you're here causing trouble for me."

"Fine, we'll move on to somewhere else ..." Ailess said calmly before turning around and walking to the door behind Masaferry. After taking a few steps outside, he stopped and look over his shoulder. "I hope you don't mind, but since we're talking about repayment and taking what we want..." He lifted up his hand and snapped his fingers and on cue Warren appeared out of the darkness. However, that's not what grabbed their attention. What really had them shook to the core was the familiar girl that held in his strong grasp. "I want to repay you for taking what I loved away from me by taking your pet away from you."

"Mya Rue!" Was all the Heavens vampires could say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know how many versions of this chapter I had to make before I settled on one? Freaking 3 of them. Anyway, it's low key fun to put characters in a different lighting.


	4. Checkmate

Raging took the cigar out of his mouth and crushed it in his hand, turning it to ash. How the hell did this little bastard get a hold of his valuable gem? "What do you want Ailess?"

"Take down all the markings you've created and we'll handle everything from there." Ailess waited for his opponent to make his next move. He knew he won this metaphorical game of chest because his Knights captured the queen and are ready to attack.

Raging raises his hand and it curled into a fist as if he was crushing something. Mya started writhing in pain when she felt a burning sensation on the back of her neck.

The Heavens clan were immediately alerted by the distress of their angel. Eiichi looked over to his father, "What are you doing?!"

"I'm only taking down one marking of mine,"Once Raging lowered his hand Mya felt the pain subsided. "Ailess, you're never getting this territory. Take her and get out."

Mya looked up at her so-called father figure with wide, teary, hazel eyes. "W-what?!" She didn't understand. What could she have done wrong to deserve this? She was loyal to him through and through and did what she was told. Why is he giving her away?

"What?!" The Heavens vampires couldn't believe what their clan leader has done. After all these years of taking care of her and protecting her, he's just going to give her away like that. They need her. She was their means of getting food, entertainment, and feeling somewhat human.

"Raging you can't -" Yamato was about to protest but Raging held his hand up.

"I can do whatever I please." When it came to his rival, Raging was stubborn. Sure he had plans for Mya Rue ever since she was born but plans changed. "You and the other will stay where you are and defend the house if needed."

Ailess was furious on the inside but kept his composure. "Very well... Warren let her go." He was going to take his anger out on someone. It might as well be his useless bargaining chip.

Warren was hesitant to follow that order because he can sense when Ailess gets upset. If he lets go of Mya Rue who knows what the cyan haired man would do. "Ailess... are you sure-"

"Just do it!" Warren let her go but Mya didn't move from her spot. "I told you that they never truly care about you," Ailess said as he walked towards her. "What do you expect? They're vampires...their ability to love stopped as soon as their hearts did." It's still a red moon, he might as well cause permanent damage for everyone. "I bet you want to find out how it feels, don't you?" He gently held her wrists and pulled her closer to him. Then he lowered his head a bit so that he could whisper in her ear, "Considered your wish granted."

Mya's eyes widen and tears gently rolled down her cheek when she felt something sharp pierce her neck. This was her first time being bitten and it was with a heartless stranger. Her energy was slowly leaving her body and it was getting harder and harder to stay awake.

Her blood was warm and sweet, probably because she never got enough iron into her system. It has been a while since Ailess tasted something so good. This feels satisfying since his enemy has never bitten her and now he has no choice but to watch. He felt warmth flood his cold body and his once dead heart started to pump, it hurt so damn good. 'So that's why he kept you around...' He wanted to make her his even more now. Ailess released one of her wrists so that his hand gently moved to her back. When he started using his power to brand her back, she let out a cry before passing out in his arms.

It was a painful spectacle to watch for Heavens. They raised this girl from diapers to lace panties, they each loved her dearly to some degree, but now they are forced to watch her be taken from them. All because of Raging's pride and stubbornness. Eiji and Shion had to turn their heads when they saw those tearful hazel eyes look their way. They're were some that we're angry and other while other we're jealous that blood was taken by another.

"Masaferry," Ailess handed the unconscious girl over to him. He made sure the back of her dress was shown to the unwilling audience before passing her off. The night blue and white dress she had on now has a large hole burned into it to reveal a picture, a heart wrapped in thorny vines, etched into her skin. He inwardly smirked when he heard the subtle gasp then turned around to leave. "Thank you for having us here. I had fun." The three intruders left into the shadows with their new member.

Later that night there was an uproar in the Raging Manor. Sounds of furniture crashing into a wall can be heard. "I can't believe we just stood there and let them get away!" Yamato took a pointless painting and broke it in half over his knee.

"We were ordered not to move and protect the house," Van said as he easily does any debris flying his way. "There's nothing we could do."

"That bastard just took her in front of us," Yamato punched the wall, creating a hole in the wall. Then he rested his head against the wall, his friends can see his shoulders visibly shake as he did his best not to cry.

"Why can't we just steal her back," Nagi asked from his seat on the couch. "We could easily overpower the three of them."

"If the flock strays away from the shepherd then the wolves will feast," Shion said calmly.

"Shion has a point. If we go after them we might run into...the werewolves," Eiji said as he tried cleaning up the mess Yamato made in his tantrum. "Then there's father..."

Eiichi stared out the window as the other converse. Hard to believe that the man he once called father chose land over a child he basically adopted. Actually, he didn't find it hard to believe. What he couldn't believe, was that it actually happened. "It seemed only yesterday that we named her..."

"But it was sixteen years ago..." Van as always said what was on his mind.

"Shh he's going into guardian mode," Nagi said.

~Flashback~  
The vampires stood around the basket cradle and stared down at the baby girl that laid inside. It was hard to believe that Raging did something as outlandish as taking a human girl into his home. Of course, he placed her in their care when he claimed he had more important matters to attend to.

"So...what are we going to call it?" Yamato asked.

"Yamato the baby is a girl," Eiji said as he looked over at his athletic friend.

"The baby can be whatever the baby wants to be," Shion said calmly.

"That's all fine and dandy, but for our sake and because the baby doesn't know what she wants to be yet let's just say she's a girl. If that changes in the future, then good for her." Van said as he gently rocked the cradle. He always had a small soft spot for kids.

"Can we name her Mya? I think that sounds like a cute name for a cute baby." Nagi said as he watched the baby watched them with big hazel eyes full of innocence.

"No way! She needs a strong name like Rue," Yamato said.

It's been a debate for about 3 minutes over which name would be good for the baby. Yamato, Van, and Kira liked the name Rue because it was strong and fiery. Whereas Nagi, Shion, and Eiji liked Mya since it was cute and sweet. Eiichi was on the fence since he believed that both names were befitting for their little angel. That's when the idea came to him.

"Let's just do both..." Everyone except the baby looked at Eiichi in confusion.

"Give a baby two names?" His little brother questioned.

"Why not...she is cute and sweet," he said before kneeling down and gently brushed his index finger against the baby's soft cheek, "But she will become strong and fiery with age." The baby responded by grabbing his finger with her tiny hands. That small contact sent a strange but familiar warmth up his arm. It reminded him of the time when he was human and his baby brother held onto his hand for the first time. "So let's give her a name that fits her as a whole...Mya Rue." The others agreed with him and that day forward she was called either Mya, or Rue, or Mya Rue.  
~ End of the flashback ~

Van sighed happily at the memory, "Yeah she was a cute little thing wasn't she..."

Eiichi stood up straight and adjusted his glasses. "We're going to find her."

"But father-" Eiji was cut off by his older brother.

"Forget what that stubborn old man said for one moment!"

"It's best to beg for forgiveness rather than ask for permission," Shion said as he stood up from the sofa along with Nagi.

"I'm not begging but I'm am definitely not asking," Yamato said as he dusted himself off. "Let's go get our girl back." He said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Heavens we leave at twilight," Eiichi announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew sorry for the long wait. Had to write so many versions for this.


	5. Welcome to the Club

It was cold and dark that's all Mya Rue could understand about her location. 'Where am I...' she thought as she looked around. Is this what after death looks like?

"Wow..." Mya's eyes widen when she heard a male's voice echoed in the dark abyss. "Forgive if I'm too forward...She gasped when a man with blue hair and a cape appeared from the darkness. He held her hand tenderly and gently brushed his lips against the inside of her wrist, "But you look good enough to eat..." Mya Rue winced when she felt his fangs pierce a vein in in her wrist.

"Ow!" She tried pulling away but she felt something or rather someone grabbed her ankle. Mya looked down and saw another man only he didn't wear a cape. Just a black button up and his hair was strawberry blonde.

"Relax..." He said as his large hand caressed up the calf of her leg, "I'll be gentle."

"Ngh!" The young lady winced when she felt a sharp pain in her inner thigh and turned her head away from the erotic display. Why isn't she saying anything? All she could do was feel her blood being drained from her. A solid body pressed against her back making her aware of the third person with them.

"You should get used to this..." A soft spoken voice said. Then gentle fingers ran through her dark hair and caressed her neck. Mya only got a glimpse of the stranger's cyan hair before his hand covered her eyes. This caused her other senses to heightened and feel the different hands and fangs on her body. She even felt a shallow breath on her neck. "You're going to be ours for eternity...." he whispered to her, " And we are never going to let you go." The stranger wasn't gentle when he bit into her neck as if she was a juicy red apple.

"Ahhhh!"

Mya Rue woke up in a cold sweat, screaming like murdered victim. She looked around the dark empty room then at the bed she was resting in. Then she looked down at the light purple dress that she was wearing, 'This isn't mine...'

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Mya was startled when she heard that familiar voice from her dream. "Show yourself." She demanded and saw the young man with cyan hair from her dream. "Who are you...?"

"I would have thought you caught on to what my name was last night..." he said calmly.

The young lady had to think about it for a moment since her memory was a blur. Eventually, bits of last night started to come to her, "You're Ailess..." A strong realization hit her hard, he bit her last night under a red moon. "A-Am I a..."

"A god forgotten mistake to humanity or in nicer terms a vampire? Yes, you are." Ailess spared no feelings when he told her the truth. "I'm not surprised that Raging chose land over you. He's always been so selfish." He muttered out that last sentence and looked to the moonlight window.

"That's not true," Mya glared at his back before getting out of bed. She was slightly unstable due to lightheadedness but that didn't stop her from moving. "He was kind enough to take in a human baby into his care and raise it for sixteen years...so ha."

Airless let out a soft chuckle, "Is that the story they told you? You really were a mindless pet." He moved away from the window and left the room. Oddly enough Mya Rue felt compelled to follow him.

"I'm not a pet..." She muttered out. As she followed him, her nose slightly twitched when she picked up an interesting scent. 'Wow... What kind of food can smell so good!'

"Masaferry, I thought you said you were going to clean up this mess..." Ailess said as he walked through the horrific display that was on the floor of this cabin.

"I am trying my best, but don't you think we should give them a proper burial? They were kind enough to let us stay here..." The blue haired male said as he tried to wrap a deceased old man in a blanket. His gloves and vest have splats of dark red blood on it.

Airless rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, "If we must..." He looked around the room and noticed that a companion is missing. "Where is Warren?"

"Searching for their daughter....he should be back with her soon," Masaferry said before carrying the body outside.

Mya Rue was not phased by the scene because she has been luring people to their deaths ever since she was 8. However, she was disturbed when she realized that delicious scent was coming from the spilled blood of an old married couple. She really has become a vampire either that or she's sick in the head.

Ailess noticed that intent look on her face, "Thirsty?" He asked her.

Her attention snapped back to him and she turned her head, "No." She felt a burning sensation in her throat but she chose to ignore it. Of course, she is still angry at Ailess for what he did to her. Mya watched Masaferry prepare to wipe up the blood with a white cloth. He decided to rub and not dab the blood away. She can tell he hasn't done domesticated work in a while now. "Hey, I can clean this up...You have a small funeral to prepare anyway, right?"

Masaferry was a bit surprised that she offered to help. He would have thought she would be in the corner pouting because of the situation she's in. "Thank you, miss..."

"Mya or Rue will do just fine," She with a smile said as took the rag he handed to her.

"You have two first names?" Masaferry was briefly confused because he has never heard of someone being given two first names. Her parents must have been creative or too lazy to settle on a name they liked the most. Then he realized how rude he sounded, " I'm sorry that sounded mean..."

She chuckled lightly, "No it's alright. Yes, I have two first names because Heavens said it goes with my personality. Now hurry up before the wolves drag the bodies away," She said as she shooed him off to go look for a shovel.

"That would be a whole lot easier than burying them," Ailess said as he sat in a red cushion chair. He looked around the place and sighed, "This isn't the estate I wanted, but it will do for now..."

Mya turned her head to look at him, "Is that why you came to Raging demanding for the mansion?" She asked him before she got to work.

"We had to leave our old territory..." Ailess said as he crossed his legs. "I wanted a stable place to live in because I was tired of constantly hiding out in barns till the sun goes down." He had a faintly amused smile on his face as he looked back at how ridiculous they appeared at the time. "I moved from a castle to barn houses to a cabin in the woods...What a joke." Since it was Masaferry's fault that he had to leave the castle, Ailess made sure to give him extra tasks to do.

Mya Rue listened to his story but her feelings still haven't changed. She still sees him as the cruel vampire that took her away from her home. In 20 minutes, she was able to scrub up the blood and swept the broken mirror pieces on the ground. During that time Ailess tried to study her and see if she was starting to have any vampire mannerisms. It's very peculiar that she still looks the same when he met her...as in she still has a healthy glow.

"C0me here for a moment, young lady,"Ailess request.

"Ew, not if you're going to call me over that," To her, he sounded like a dirty old man when he called her young lady.

Ailess had an annoyed look on his face, I'm not asking, I'm telling." With a sigh, she complied and walked over to him. He looked at her hand then grabbed her wrist.

"Ow easy!" She whined about the discomfort he gave her.

As he suspected he felt that familiar thump thump thump, "You still have a pulse."

Mya tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Am I not supposed to?" She didn't know that vampires were supposed to cold and still on the inside. There was always a pulse when she touched the others.

"You're a vampire, you're supposed to be dead inside..." There was a brief pause so that the readers and writer can get a few jokes in before going back to the situation at hand. "Hmm, I wonder, " He turned her around and tried untying the back of the dress, so he can see if his mark still remained.

Mya started blushing when she felt his fingers unlaced the dress, "H-hey I didn't give you permission!" She tried walking away but he easily pulled her back by the strings of her dress.

"I'm your superior, I don't need permission. Now let me see." It became a tug of war between the two till Ailess decided he had enough. This time when she pulled away, he let go causing her to stumble onto the fur rug face first

"Ow..."

"That little fall didn't harm you," he said before appearing on top her and proceeded to unlace the dress.

Just then Warren came walking in caring a petrified woman that was in her late 20s, "I'm back..." He paused when he saw Ailess on top of the young lady, unlacing the back of her dress. "Should I come back later?" This was a bit awkward since he has never seen Ailess show any interest in a girl or anyone for that matter.

"No," Ailess answered then looked down at her back to find the mark he left behind on her untouched skin, "Everything seems to be in order..." he brushed a cold finger against her warm skin before getting off of her.

Mya scrambled to her feet and glared at Ailess with glowing red eyes. "What the hell is your problem?! What do you mean everything's in order?"

"When Raging gave you up, I marked you as mine just to upset him," Ailess explained then had a small smirk on his face, "Congratulations... you're a new member of our little group, permanently."

Rue's hands clenched into fists as she got angrier and her fangs painfully grew sharp, "Y-you cold heartless bas-"

"Hey, I just finished up burying the nice elderly couple and-" Masaferry froze at the door when he saw the back off Mya Rue's dress opened. He quickly averted his gaze and was about to leave but his childhood friend stopped him.

"Oh no you don't," Warren said and he pulled his friend back in. "Hold this for me please," He handed Masaferry the woman before walking behind Mya. "Don't be alarmed, My lady. I'm just going to fix the strings."

Mya Rue stared at Warren before turning away releasing her anger in one sigh, "Fine...Thank you." She stood there with her arms crossed as Warren laced the dress back up like an expert.

"And I even brought you something as a welcome gift," Warren gently guided her over to the petrified woman. "Trust me when I say your first kill isn't as special as you think it might be."

"It true..." Masaferry said as he set the woman down, "You just close your eyes and get it over with."

"I don't really think I'm ready for this..." There's a difference in getting someone killed and actually killing them. Mya Rue believed that she wasn't ready to accept the responsibility of directly ending a human life.

"My dear, if you don't do it then you'll starve to death," Ailess as he took Masaferry's dagger from his belt, "And we can't have that." The cyan haired vampire wanted to move things around so he took the woman's hand and slit her wrist. Then he let natural instincts take its course. The worse part about all this is that the woman can feel and hear everything that's happening around her.

AN: Finally got another chapter in! Note to self I need to stop improving these chapters and just plan them out before announcing them.


	6. Little kitten

All was calm and everyone that was ever in danger was supposedly safe. Mya Rue and Heavens were out of werewolf territory but there was one small problem.

"We aren't going back to Raging?" Mya thought that man sent them to rescue her out of the kindness of his heart. She didn't expect these guys to come find her on their own accord. "E-Eiichi that's your father." She was surprised when Eiichi pulled her in and pinned her against a tree.

"Did you forget that he chose land over you?" The older man asked her with a raised eyebrow. Mya opened her mouth ready to say something but then she closed it. "I thought so..." Eiichi knew how loyal she can be but he didn't think she wanted to go back to that man, "We're not going back to him." The leader started walking again.

"What about Ailess?" She looked to the others, "I can't keep running from him forever and eventually Raging will come looking for you when he finds out you all deserted him."

"Tch, you make it sound like we left the house without thinking," Yamato muttered and pat her on the head before he continued walking.

Eiji walked up to her and held her hand gently in his, "Mya, we know the price we had to pay to have you back, and we were willing to do it." He smiled and lightly kissed the back of her hand.

"This was fated to happen. We're just happy that the stars finally led us to you," Shion lightly booped her on the nose before following the others.

"You know now that you're a vampire, we can be together forever, right Kira?" Nagi said as he wrapped his arms around Mya's waist.

"You're going to need training," He simply said and the three of them followed the others to the unknown.

"Training?" Mya Rue tilted her head up to look at Kira, "So there's more to this vampire thing than just biting people, being sexual and avoiding all that is light?" She asked him and responded by nodding. "Ah okay."

The party traveled pretty far to find shelter before the sun comes up. It was a good thing Eiichi had a place in mind already. Now, what is this safe haven that their fearless leader picked? Think no more because here's the answer.

"We're up North... "Van pointed out as he looked around at the new trees.

"T-this is Ailess's territory!" Eiji exclaimed. "We can't be here! He's going to kill us when he finds us here."

"You mean **if** he finds us here," Van said with a smirk.

"If..." Eiichi looked up at the sky. His glasses caught some moonlight, creating a glare, "If is good."

"Besides we're only breaking laws if we hunt here," Nagi said as they walked through Ailess's old hunting grounds. "We're just friendly visitors making ourselves at home."

"More like we're squatting here," Mya muttered as they arrived at Ailess and Warren's old castle. The place looked like it hasn't been touched in centuries. It was dust and cobweb central with ripped up pictures to boot.

"Should we even bother cleaning up this dump?" Yamato asked as he kicked up some dust and debris. When Mya Rue started sneezing, it brought all of them to attention and they started cleaning the place furiously.

Mya's eyes widen at the kind gesture but she didn't want them to clean up this old castle for her sake. "G-guys it's fine really!" She waved her hands furiously to try and get their attention. However, it was pointless when they get into guardian mode.

"No, you're not. You have allergies," Kira said and Mya puffed out her cheeks but didn't say anything because who can argue with Kira. The house was cleaned and they shut the curtains just in time because it was morning.

"Ah we can finally relax," Nagi said as he collapsed onto the sofa.

Mya noticed an old mirror hanging in the foyer and she couldn't help but stare at the empty image. She was surprised when she felt arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"How does it feel to be one of us, Rue-chan?" Van asked as he leaned against her slightly.

"Strangely I don't feel that much of a difference. Do I look different?" She asked a question in return.

"Hmm..." While he was in thought, Van rested his chin on her shoulder. "No, you still look cute." He felt an incessant light thumping underneath his chin and that brought him his attention. "You still have a pulse?" He thought he would never feel her heartbeat again so it's surprising that it was still there.

"Oh...yeah. It surprised Ailess too when he found out." She turned around to face him. "Why didn't you guys tell me you were all dead on the inside?"

"We just didn't want to scare you..." This was one of those rare moments when she sees Can get serious. "Your touch has always made us feel alive though." Van rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled lightly. His eyes moved to hers then to her neck and he couldn't help but be curious. "Can I bite you?"

"W-what?"

"Your neck, can I bite it?" He asked again. He's been wanting to bite her ever since she was 14. There's no harm in it now since she's already a vampire, right?

Mya Rue thought the question was a bit strange but she thought nothing of it. She assumed he was just hungry and he wants to see what actual vampire blood taste like. "U-um sure Van just be careful," She wasn't sure what's going to happen when he bites her. They are close so there's no harm in letting him have a taste right? She gasped when she felt her back hit the wall and she gripped onto his shoulders. When he got closer to her, she felt a burning sensation in her back. As if it's setting out a warning before the big attack.

His fangs barely grazed her neck when a powerful force threw him into a wall causing them to quake.

"Van!" Mya ran over and checked to see if he wasn't injured. The other vampires heard the ruckus and immediately went into the foyer.

"What happened in here?" Eiichi asked then he was a bit surprised to find a hole in the back of Mya's dress. The image of a heart wrapped in thorns glowed and pulsate. It didn't take long for Eiichi to deduct what happened, "You let him try to bite you, didn't you."

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't think Ailess's mark would cause this."

"Heh, it's okay...I should have known better..." Van stood up and dusted himself off.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Yamato yelled angrily, "Trying to bite another vampire."

"He just wanted some of my blood..." Mya looked down at the ground, "I guess Ailess is the only one that can have it..."

"I always wondered why you still had a healthy glow. I thought it was just moonlight," Shion said  
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<•>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Ailess eyes widen when he felt something stuck him on the inside where his heart should be. His eyes glowed in anger when he discovered the meaning of this sudden alert. "They have some nerve to try and pull a trick like that on me." Ailess then started smirking and he clenched his fist, "No worries...I will get what's mine and they will have the death they deserve."

"Why does it feel like this is not going to be a happy ending," Warren asked out loud when he saw Ailess's behavior.

"Because someone is going to get hurt as soon as the sun goes down," Masaferry answered.   
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<•>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
It was a new night and Van was healing up from his feeding attempt. Everyone Cleaned up the mess they blast made in the foyer. Nagi glanced at Mya and noticed the marking was still active, "Hey why is it still glowing?"

"Hm? Is it glowing?" She asked and looked over her shoulder. Mya couldn't really see much she just had to take Nagi's word for it. "I don't know really."

"Just don't think about it," Eiichi said as he walked past them.

"Okay..." She looked up at him and decided to get this question off her chest. "Why are we not going back to Raging?"

"Why do you want to go back?" Eiichi counter and looked at her over his shoulder.

"Because without him I would have probably been dead in the wilderness-"

Eiichi rarely raised his voice at her but he lost it when she was defending and put his monstrous father on a high pedestal. "It's because of him you don't have parents now!"

The others heard the outburst and gasped at what he said to her. Mya stared up at Eiichi with confused eyes full of tears, "W-why would you say that? Y-you're just joking, right?" Eiichi turned his head from her and it started to scare her, "Right?"

He knew he shouldn't have told her like this but he might as well get it out in the open now, "Your parents refused to work with Raging. They were in his way and had them eliminated. He only took you in because he thought you will be important to us in the future...and he's right." Eiichi looked into her frightened red eyes and walked closer to her, "Mya Rue, we all love you dearly whether as father figures, older brothers, or other..." **(Camera pans around the room to who you think fit those categories.)** "You will always be our little angel." He gingerly held her tear stained cheek in the palm of his hand.

"Oh how sweet..." a sinister voice said and everyone turned to look at the door.

AN: Here's what the author thinks every time she types up a chapter, "One day I'm going to f*** them up with a cliffhanger towards the ending. Mwahahaha!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Finally! Ha, I win this round writer's block and procrastination. Sorry for the delay but you know college...and reading other people's fanfiction...Mainly their lemons....


	7. Who let the Werewolves out?

It was 6p.m, Masaferry and Warren were up and about in cabin around this time. Being in a small cozy space still took some time getting use to, so they occasionally bump into each other unintentionally. They both secretly hoped that Ailess will come to his senses and have them move to a much bigger place. Until then, they had to make the best of what this old cabin had to offer. Fortunately for Warren the old man liked to play darts so he busied himself with that. Masaferry just sat in that cushioned chair and go into thought.

"Warren, what do you think of Miss Rue?"

The vampire raised an eyebrow at his friend,"Is that what we're calling her? Mya sounds much cuter for her." He said before throwing the dart in his hand.

"So you think she's cute?"

"Don't you? She doesn't look average or monstrous so yes I think she's cute." Warren lightly smirked at Masaferry, "Are you jealous of her?"

Masaferry's face redden in embarrassment, "N-no!"

"Would it make you feel better if I said you are cute too?" Warren teased him.

"Shut up...I don't care who you think is cute!" He crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head.

"Oh relax...It's not like I can get that close to her. Ailess is a little possessive monster when it comes to his markings," Warren said before throwing another dart.

"Little is an understatement..."Ailess said then catches the dart between his thumb and index finger before it hits him in the eye. "Don't you think?"

"How was your "rest" Ailess? You're up early," Warren know that Ailess would never be walking around unless the moon was high in the sky.

"I got bored...and thirsty." Ailess looked at Masaferry and gave him an empty smile, "Would you be a dear and see if Mya Rue is in a better mood?" He knows that if he did it himself and they get into another argument, he will strangle her to death.

Masaferry nodded his head before standing up and going to the master bedroom then knocked on the door. He did hear any movement so he assumed she was still in suspension mode and didn't know how to get out of it. The door was locked and neither of them know how to fix broken doors. This means he gets to put his own abilities into practice. Masaferry sat on the ground and closed his eyes. After some meditation he was able to use Astro projection to get into the room. His eyes snapped open after taking a glimpse into the room and quickly returned to the others. "She's not there."

"Hm? What do you mean she's not there," Ailess clenched his fist as he tried to remain calm.

"She's not in the room and the window was left wide open," Masaferry answered.

"That's it..." Ailess eyes glowed red as he stormed outside, "When I get my hands on her-" He stopped when he looked at the ground and noticed small paw prints then large footprints. "Hmm...This is why she should have put that beast back in the river."  
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<•>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Mya felt something soft snuggle deeper into her chest, she assumed it was the cat. However her eyes snapped open when she felt arms holding her waist. She looked down and saw black hair that reminded her of the cat's fur, but then she saw a sleeping man attached to it. His face was burying into her chest and her face redden in embarrassment. She pushed him off the bed without hesitation then sat up, pulling her knees to her chest. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Wah!" The young man hit the floor tangled up in blankets. "Ow is this the thanks I get for rescuing you?" He said as he rubbed his sore head.

"Rescuing me...?" She calmed down a bit and looked down at him. "Who are you?" She asked in a more polite manner this time.

"My name is Cecil Aijima...We actually met before," Cat ears popped up on the top of his head along with a slender black tail peeking out from underneath the blankets.

"Y-you're the cat from the river..."Her eyes widened and her whole face was red when she remembered the cat just sitting on her bed staring at her while she changed dresses. "You watched me undressed you pervert!" She chucked a pillow at his head, but he quickly dodged it.

"I'm sorry! Although you did look very beautiful without the dre-" The second pillow didn't miss its mark.

"Why did you "rescue" me?" She was suspicious of his intentions.

"Because you asked...you said you just wanted to run away and I don't blame you...That vampire you were with was so cruel." He answered as he stood up and let the blanket fall to the ground, revealing his nudity.

"W-Where are your clothes?!" At this point, she completely turned her body around so her back was facing him. So...Mya Rue was taken away by a naked cat man, this situation can't get any more awkward.

"It's part of the were-curse, clothes disappeared or get destroyed in the transformation process," Cecil nonchalantly explained to her before going to a wardrobe to pick out a green button up, brown vest, and white pants. "I'm all dressed now."

Mya got out of bed and looked around the space. It looked like a little house actually but without the kitchen, how cute. She noticed a full body mirror and sighed at what she didn't see in it, then her eyes glanced over at him, "I suppose I should be thanking be thanking you since I know I wouldn't be able to leave on my own." The bad news about this is that she is probably further away from Heavens now. If they were looking for her, they will be going to Ailess instead of here. Mya took a deep breath before putting on smile and fully faced him, "Thank you, Cecil..."

"You're welcome," he gently took her hand into his and placed a small on the back of her hand, "My princess..."

"W-what?!" She squeaked when she heard what he called her.

"Cecil, do you have any lotion?" A male voice called out and short blonde male, with a signature fedora on, entered the room. "I think I got a rash when I fell in that bush-" He stopped talking when he saw Mya Rue standing in Cecil's room. After taking one look at the mirror, wolf-like ears and a tail appeared and he started growling. "What is a vampire doing in here?!"

The sudden aggression frightened Mya and she backed away. She remembered all the scary stories Yamato told her about werewolves. 'They're pack animals that will shred you from limb to limb in a blink of an eye,' he used to tell her, 'They especially love torturing vampires before killing them.' After that, Shion and Eiji were put in charged of bedtime stories...but I digress. "H-Hey I'm just as confused as you are!" She mentally when she saw the blonde werewolf lower to the ground like a coil ready to spring.

"Syo...please don't do what I think you're going to do..." It was too late, Syo tried pouncing on Mya. Fortunately, she ducked out the way then scrambled to the door and was outside in seconds. Syo was not that far behind her. "And he does it anyway..." He sighed before chasing after them.

"I...I gotta get out of here," she said as she ran through the almost empty town. Mya knocked over anything to slow down the little terror behind her. Syo managed to break through or dodge anything she threw at him. She looked over her shoulder and yelled out, "Can't we try talking this out?!" Mya Rue was afraid to stop she couldn't think clearly with all this fear.

"After I run a stake through you!"

"Cecil help!"

All this yelling and the sound of wood breaking finally came to the other residents' attention. Three other males, with wolf ears and tails, came out of their little houses to see the commotion. As misfortune would have it, Mya crashed into the chest of one of the werewolves that accidentally got in her way. As a reflex, the man wrapped his arms around her and held himself steady.

"What is going on out here?" The man asked in a calm tone. Mya looked up and her red eyes looked into dark deep blue ones.

"Cecil brought a vampire home with him!" Syo said after catching his breath. The others were surprised to hear what their friend has done.

"Ranmaru is not going to like this..." a young man with red haired whispered to his tall companion in the glasses.

"Neither will Camus..." his friend whispered back.

"Cecil, she can't stay here. Wherever you found her, put her back." The blue haired werewolf said as he let her go and passed her over to Cecil. "If the alphas return and find a female vampire here, there will be hell to pay."

"When will I ever get a say in where I go? I'm not a toy that one just picks up on the side of the road." Mya Rue was getting real tired of being passed around more than Thumbelina. "I understand I can't stay here, but I'm sure as hell not going back to where he "found" me." She looked up at Cecil, "I appreciate what you did for me, but I have to get back to the southern part of the forest."

Cecil was a bit saddened that she wanted to leave but he can understand her discomfort here. Why say in a place where you don't feel welcomed and loved. "Can I at least take you to the right direction?" Mya gave him a polite smile and nodded her head. When the were-cat guided her past Syo. The two of them had a growling/ hissing match, Cecil found the scene kinda humorous. Anyway he escorted out of the little community and onto the right path heading to the south.

Mya felt a glimmer of hope as she walked down the path that will take her to her real home. She really hoped that Raging will explain and offer an apology to her. Then he can try to do something about Ailess's mark. The guy will welcome her back home with open arm and she'll get to be a vampire with them. Things are finally starting to look up for little 17-year-old Mya Rue.

That is until she heard howling from a very close distance.

She turned around and saw three pair of glowing eyes in the shadows. Then she heard growling. "W-wolves..." her eyes shifted from them to her path then she did a bold move...she booked it. The wolves gave chased and were easily nipping at her heels. Mya felt a heavy weight on her back,causing her to fall on the ground. 'This is it...this is how I'm going to died.... by being mauled by wolves till the sun comes up' she thought and looked up to see one of the wolves eyes. One was silver and the other was a pinkish purple.


	8. Reunited Family

The Heavens vampires traveled further than they have ever gone before. They refuse to quit and turn back because their angel needed them. The group stopped in their tracks and stared at this cabin that looks recently used.

"You don't think they could be in there, right?" Eiji asked out loud he couldn't shake the familiar presence coming from the house.

"If not, Damnitwe can eat whoever's in there," Yamato said as he walked up to the door and kicked it open. "Rue, Are you in there?" He walked inside and looked around, "Damn it...No one is  in here guys."

"Someone was here..." Eichii can sense that they were close. They can't let this go so quickly, "Search the house." Hopefully, there's a clue left for them to find.

Kira and Shion went to the master bedroom and can immediately pick up traces of Mya Rue. Meanwhile, Van looked near the fire place and picked up a piece of fabric out of the ashes. It was the same color as the dress Mya wore on the night she was taken from them. "She was here alright...they tried burning her dress."

Kira and Shion stepped out of the bedroom, "She had a heavy presence in the bedroom," Shion said in the usually soft spoken voice.

"Along with Ailess and an unknown male," Kira added. This didn't sit well with any of the guys. They all did their best not to assume the worse when it comes to what happened to Mya.

"Hey, I found some tracks!" Nagi's voice came from outside.

"Maybe Mya escaped and now Ailess is out searching for her," Eiji suggested as he walked outside with the others.

"Good...All we have to do is find her first." Eiichi said before vanishing into the shadows. The other followed his lead and the race, between two clans of vampires, to find Mya Rue was on.   
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<•>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Speaking of Mya Rue, she was still on the ground about to be mauled by wolves. She just desperately wanted to escape so she decided to fight or flight. With enough force, she rolled over making the wolf on top of her lose its balance. Then she scrambled to her feet and was about to run for it; however, she was stopped when a pale blonde wolf with blue eyes got a hold of her skirt with his sharp teeth. Her eyes glowed and she hissed at the beast as she tried to win this tug of war. "Let go you stupid mutt!"

"What did you call me?!"

Mya cried out in surprise as she fell back. She stared at the wolf in disbelief when she heard it talk in a deep voice.

"I'll have you know that I am a scion of an earl family who served a Queen!"

"Camus what the hell?" the silver wolf with heterochromatic eyes growled when he saw what happened.

"Kurosaki, this peasant called me a stupid mutt."

"That's because you are one for letting her go!" Ranmaru yelled and got in Camus's face, well snout, and that made the blonde wolf growl in annoyance.

"If anyone's a dumb mutt, it's you!"

The brown wolf sat there and watched his friends argue. This usually happens every time they go hunting together; however, now is not the time to be arguing since they have an audience. Reiji saw movement from the corner of his eye and sighed, "Um guys...."

"What?!" The two wolves looked at the eldest.

"She's running away."

"Damn it!" Ranmaru yelled as he saw Mya Rue retreating figure. "Sound the alarm."  
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<•>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
In the little community, Natsuki and Otoya heard the sound of howling.

"That sounds like the alphas..." Otoya said.

"You don't think it has anything to do with that vampire girl Cecil brought in, do you?" Natsuki asked.

"Who cares let's go," Syo said before changing into his wolf form and ran out. All the others, including Cecil, followed him.  
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<•>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Warren heard the howling and he looked at Masaferry, "Is that sound because of us or because of Mya?"

Ailess listened to the sound for a moment along with a feminine scream, "It's her..." They had to move before it was too late.

"Why are we going through such efforts for just one girl? We should just let her get eaten werewolves." Warren with a careless shrug of his shoulders. His body suddenly stiffened up and he felt a force around him tighten. His eyes looked to Ailess to find a very unpleasant face.

"She is not just one girl. She is mine and if anyone is going to eat her, it's going to be me." Ailess release his hold on Warren with a snap of his fingers and continue walking.

Warren hit the ground and rubbed his sore rib cage. Masaferry came to his side and helped him to his feet. "You should really stop testing him like that." He said before walking in the same direction Ailess went.

Warren chuckled lightly and looked to his friend, "I just wanted to see how serious he was about her."   
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<•>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Mya ran faster when she hear howling in the distance meaning those werewolves are getting back up. "Great I'm going to be killed by werewolves. I didn't even get to say good bye to any of my friends!" She felt her body hit a solid mass and a low grown from underneath her. She looked down and her heart leaped for joy when she saw a familiar face. "Y-Yamato?!"

"Rue?!" The yellow haired vampire was stunned cause his thought whatever ran into him was some human that wasn't watching where they were going.

The Heavens vampires stared in disbelief since they didn't expect the girl they were looking for to literally run into them. Nagi could contain his excitement and tackled her in a tight embrace. "Mya-chan! Don't scare us like that!" He cried out.

"Hey make room you two!" Yamato yelled as he joined in the hug and soon Eiji and Shion joined in as well. Eiichi, Van, and Kira just watched with happy relieved looks on their faces. They accomplish their mission of finding Mya Rue. However, they're not out of the woods, literally and figuratively. The guys turned their heads when they heard growling come closer and closer.

"Rue-chan, what did you do?" Van said when he saw a pack of wolves coming to them.

"What did I do?!" She took offense to that question. "All I did was wake up in the wrong neighborhood!"

"Then we are running to the right one," Eiichi said.

"What?! We're not running from these flea bitten mutts!" Yamato said angrily as he got to his feet.

"Yamato," Eiichi said sternly, "We found Mya now we can leave. The last thing we want to do is lose her again." They went through all the trouble of barging into werewolf territory. The last thing they want to do is get into a fight and possibly lose their angel again. "We're leaving." The heavens vampires vanished into the shadows with Mya Rue in hand.

Fortunately, they left in time because the pack of wolves arrived looking angry and/or confused.

"I believe that was a job well done," Reiji said as he looked at the bright side, "We drove vampires out of our territory!" Natsuki and Otoya cheered in their wolf-like bodies.

"Tch, she got away without a scratch on her. I would call that a victory." Ranmaru said as he sat on the ground.

"Cecil isn't there something you want to tell the alphas," Tokiya glanced at the black feline on the rock. Since it was his fault for put that girl and the alphas through such trouble, the damn cat should own up to it.

"Hm?" Cecil tilted his head to the side and decided to play innocent, "No, not at the moment." Tokiya let out a low threatening growl, which he rarely does, intimidating Cecil into a confession. "Alright Alright! It was my fault that girl was here!" Ranmaru looked at him with a slightly surprised look while Camus looked furious.

"You.Did.What?!" They both yelled.

Cecil explained the situation quickly before they could fully scold him with a vengeance. All three alphas contemplated what the heard before passing the final judgment.

"I guess it can't be helped," Reiji said before walking off with the betas and omegas following him.

"Think again the next time you bring home strange females," Ranmaru said before leaving.

"Be fortunate that she left with her kind, Aijima," Camus said and the two of them followed the rest of the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ever had that moment when you thought a story was a good idea at the time. Then a few months later your passion for it does and you wish it ends happily and made some sense... yeah that's me right now lol. I'm going to be real, half the chapters on here I had to redo because I wasn't sure if that's how I wanted it to happen.


	9. Safe?

All was calm and everyone that was ever in danger was supposedly safe. Mya Rue and Heavens were out of werewolf territory but there was one small problem.

"We aren't going back to Raging?" Mya thought that man sent them to rescue her out of the kindness of his heart. She didn't expect these guys to come find her on their own accord. "E-Eiichi that's your father." She was surprised when Eiichi pulled her in and pinned her against a tree.

"Did you forget that he chose land over you?" The older man asked her with a raised eyebrow. Mya opened her mouth ready to say something but then she closed it. "I thought so..." Eiichi knew how loyal she can be but he didn't think she wanted to go back to that man, "We're not going back to him." The leader started walking again.

"What about Ailess?" She looked to the others, "I can't keep running from him forever and eventually Raging will come looking for you when he finds out you all deserted him."

"Tch, you make it sound like we left the house without thinking," Yamato muttered and pat her on the head before he continued walking.

Eiji walked up to her and held her hand gently in his, "Mya, we know the price we had to pay to have you back, and we were willing to do it." He smiled and lightly kissed the back of her hand.

"This was fated to happen. We're just happy that the stars finally led us to you," Shion lightly booped her on the nose before following the others.

"You know now that you're a vampire, we can be together forever, right Kira?" Nagi said as he wrapped his arms around Mya's waist.

"You're going to need training," He simply said and the three of them followed the others to the unknown.

"Training?" Mya Rue tilted her head up to look at Kira, "So there's more to this vampire thing than just biting people, being sexual and avoiding all that is light?" She asked him and responded by nodding. "Ah okay."

The party traveled pretty far to find shelter before the sun comes up. It was a good thing Eiichi had a place in mind already. Now, what is this safe haven that their fearless leader picked? Think no more because here's the answer.

"We're up North... "Van pointed out as he looked around at the new trees.

"T-this is Ailess's territory!" Eiji exclaimed. "We can't be here! He's going to kill us when he finds us here."

"You mean if he finds us here," Van said with a smirk.

"If..." Eiichi looked up at the sky. His glasses caught some moonlight, creating a glare, "If is good."

"Besides we're only breaking laws if we hunt here," Nagi said as they walked through Ailess's old hunting grounds. "We're just friendly visitors making ourselves at home."

"More like we're squatting here," Mya muttered as they arrived at Ailess and Warren's old castle. The place looked like it hasn't been touched in centuries. It was dust and cobweb central with ripped up pictures to boot.

"Should we even bother cleaning up this dump?" Yamato asked as he kicked up some dust and debris. When Mya Rue started sneezing, it brought all of them to attention and they started cleaning the place furiously.

Mya's eyes widen at the kind gesture but she didn't want them to clean up this old castle for her sake. "G-guys it's fine really!" She waved her hands furiously to try and get their attention. However, it was pointless when they get into guardian mode.

"No, you're not. You have allergies," Kira said and Mya puffed out her cheeks but didn't say anything because who can argue with Kira. The house was cleaned and they shut the curtains just in time because it was morning.

"Ah we can finally relax," Nagi said as he collapsed onto the sofa.

Mya noticed an old mirror hanging in the foyer and she couldn't help but stare at the empty image. She was surprised when she felt arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"How does it feel to be one of us, Rue-chan?" Van asked as he leaned against her slightly.

"Strangely I don't feel that much of a difference. Do I look different?" She asked a question in return.

"Hmm..." While he was in thought, Van rested his chin on her shoulder. "No, you still look cute." He felt an incessant light thumping underneath his chin and that brought him his attention. "You still have a pulse?" He thought he would never feel her heartbeat again so it's surprising that it was still there.

"Oh...yeah. It surprised Ailess too when he found out." She turned around to face him. "Why didn't you guys tell me you were all dead on the inside?"

"We just didn't want to scare you..." This was one of those rare moments when she sees Can get serious. "Your touch has always made us feel alive though." Van rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled lightly. Then his eyes moved to hers then to her neck and he couldn't help but be curious. "Can I bite you?"

"W-what?"

"Your neck, can I bite it?" He asked again. He's been wanting to bite her ever since she was 14. There's no harm in it now since she's already a vampire, right?

Mya Rue thought the question was a bit strange but she thought nothing of it. She assumed he was just hungry and he wants to see what actual vampire blood taste like. "U-um sure Van just be careful," She wasn't sure what's going to happen when he bites her. They are close so there's no harm in letting him have a taste right? She gasped when she felt her back hit the wall and she gripped onto his shoulders. When he got closer to her, she felt a burning sensation in her back. As if it's setting out a warning before the big attack.

His fangs barely grazed her neck when a powerful force threw him into a wall causing the to quake.

"Van!" Mya ran over and checked to see if he wasn't injured. The other vampires heard the ruckus and immediately went into the foyer.

"What happened in here?" Eiichi asked then he was a bit surprised to find a hole in the back of Mya's dress. The image of a heart wrapped in thorns glowed and pulsate. It didn't take long for Eiichi to deduct what happened, "You let him try to bite you, didn't you."

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't think Ailess's mark would cause this."

"Heh, it's okay...I should have known better..." Van stood up and dusted him self off.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Yamato yelled angrily, "Trying to bite another vampire."

"He just wanted some of my blood..." Mya looked down at the ground, "I guess Ailess is the only one that can have it..."

"I always wondered why you still had a healthy glow. I thought it was just moonlight," Shion said  
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<•>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Ailess eyes widen when he felt something stuck him on the inside where his heart should be. His eyes glowed in anger when he discovered the meaning of this sudden alert. "They have some nerve to try and pull a trick like that on me." Ailess then started smirking and he clenched his fist, "No worries...I will get what's mine and they will have the death they deserve."

"Why does it feel like this is not going to be a happy ending," Warren asked out loud when he saw Ailess's behavior.

"Because someone is going to get hurt as soon as the sun goes down," Masaferry answered.   
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<•>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
It was a new night and Van was healing up from his feeding attempt. Everyone Cleaned up the mess they blast made in the foyer. Nagi glanced at Mya and noticed the marking was still active, "Hey why is it still glowing?" 

"Hm? Is it glowing?" She asked and looked over her shoulder. Mya couldn't really see much she just had to take Nagi's word for it. "I don't know really."

"Just don't think about it," Eiichi said as he walked past them.

"Okay..." She looked up at him and decided to get this question off her chest. "Why are we not going back to Raging?"

"Why do you want to go back?" Eiichi counter and looked at her over his shoulder.

"Because without him I would have probably been dead in the wilderness-"

Eiichi rarely raised his voice at her but he lost it when she was defending and put his monstrous father on a high pedestal. "It's because of him you don't have parents now!"

The others heard the outburst and gasped at what he said to her. Mya stared up at Eiichi with confused eyes full of tears, "W-why would you say that? Y-you're just joking, right?" Eiichi turned his head from her and it started to scare her, "Right?"

He knew he shouldn't have told her like this but he might as well get it out in the open now, "Your parents refused to work with Raging. They were in his way and had them eliminated. He only took you in because he thought you will be important to us in the future...and he's right." Eiichi looked into her frightened red eyes and walked closer to her, "Mya Rue, we all love you dearly whether as father figures, older brothers, or other..." (Camera pans around the room to who you think fit those categories.) "You will always be our little angel." He gingerly held her tear stained cheek in the palm of his hand.

"Oh how sweet..." a sinister voice said and everyone turned to look at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here's what the author thinks every time she types up a chapter, "One day I'm going to fuck them up with a cliff hanger towards the ending. Mwahahaha!"


	10. A Rose in the Shadows

"How sweet..." a sinister voice said and everyone turned to look at the door. They were surprised to see Raging standing at the doorway smoking his cigar. "I'm just choking on the sentiment." He said with a smirk on his face.

"And I thought I've seen everything..." Ailess entered his old home with Warren and Masaferry behind him. "You all have some nerve to try hiding her in plain sight under my old roof. However, since you took such good care of her, I'm willing to forgive." He locked his glowing red eyes onto Mya Rue's, "Come here," He calmly ordered. The heroine felt the mark on her back burn slightly and it compelled her to leave Eiichi's side.

Mya couldn't hear her own name being called by the others. Yamato even tried to grab her hand but he stopped when thorny vines, surrounding her like a force field, stuck his hand. "Ow damn it!" He cursed.

"I'll leave the rest to you," Ailess said to Raging before leaving with his arm around Mya's shoulders.

"Ailess you mustn't..." She kept looking back worried about what Raging will do to them as soon as she is out of his sight.

"I couldn't care less about what becomes of them," Ailess told her as they continued walking. Those vampires were in his way so he wants to be rid of them.

"You'll be no better than Raging if you let this happen!" She yelled at him and he stared at her in shock. "Raging took me away from people who love me and you're doing the same thing to me." She told him as tears fell down her cheeks.

Ailess stared at her and he actually felt an ache in his chest. He didn't like seeing her cry like this...or being compared to Raging Otori of all people. The cyan-haired male let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, "Very well I will end this, but you must do something for me."

Mya looked at him with hopeful eyes, "Anything..."   
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<•>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Eiichi's back hit the wall and he clawed at his father's hand on his neck. "I know you were behind this." The rest of the Heavens vampires were writhing on the ground in agony. "I'm going to enjoy executing you traitors one by one. Starting with you Eiichi." He raised his hand to strike but stopped when the door opened.

"Raging." Ailess was standing at the door with Mya Rue. "I want you to take this back, "Ailess gently nudged her forward, "I've grown bored and annoyed with her."

Mya raised a hand, "Don't I get a say in this?" She asked.

"No," The two men answered as they glared each other.

"Now why would I want her back after you turned her into a vampire?"  Raging asked as he released his eldest son's neck. He knew something wasn't right, Ailess wouldn't just come back all of sudden to give something of his up. Then again he didn't expect him to come and report where his traitorous band of vampires was either. Ailess is one mysterious foe.

"You know...It is very rare for a vampire and a human to have children, but when they do the outcomes are unpredictable." He smirked at his enemy, "Isn't that the reason why you took her in the first place?" Raging had a surprised look on his face. Even though Ailess's can't see his eyes behind those dark glasses, he knew his assumptions were correct. "You didn't know what she could possibly be, so you kept her close. Made sure no one bit her to hide away that little bit of vampire that already existed in her. You only gave her up easily thinking she won't be useful anymore." Ailess tilted his head to the side, "Am I right?"

"Tch A lucky guess." The older vampire muttered.

"What?!" The Heavens said from their positions on the floor.

"So Mya had a vampire parent?" Eiji asked out loud.

"I bet it was the father," Van said then everyone groans as another shock of pain went through them.

"Silence, "Raging ordered. He stared at Mya Rue and examined her. She didn't seem much different, does that mean she's not as threatening as he presumed?

"Miss Mya has the ability to maintain a blood circulation. So feel free to take it for yourself, but on one condition." Ailess said and he glanced at Masaferry and Warren standing by the window.

This peaked Raging's interest, "Alright what's your price?"

"I want the vampire that you were about to execute. If they don't provide any use to you then let me take them." 

"They did do a good job cleaning the place. It would be nice to have someone else doing the work for once," Warren said as he glanced around the large space that used to be his home. It almost looked good as new.

"Fine take them, but first show me some proof." Raging doesn't believe that a vampire can truly bleed so this will be an experience.

"Very well," Ailess said with a sigh and he walked over to Mya Rue, took her hand, and bit into it.

"Ow!" Mya looked down at the two streams of blood going down from her palm to her wrist. 'What the hell Ailess?! This is supposed to be an act.' Every vampire in the room stared at Mya's hand with glowing, red, bloodlust eyes. Even the owner of the blood couldn't help but stare.

Raging couldn't say deal fast enough. He released his powerful hold over Heavens before taking Mya. "Take them and get out."

Mya mentally panicked for a moment at the sudden grab. She tried pulling her hand free but that only made Raging tightened his grip.

The older man saw the punctured wound close up faster than they appeared. A never-ending food source. No matter how much he takes from her there will always be more for him later. "Keep still." Raging ordered and Mya complied. He turned her head so he can have a clear view of the pulse on her neck. With bared fangs, he leaned in.

Now there is one minor thing Raging forgot about. Ailess's mark on her back that was now starting to warm up. We all remembered what happened to Van. Fangs barely grazed the skin and suddenly a shaped for pulled Raging Otori away from Mya Rue. The monster looked around in anger and confusion. Thorny vines were wrapped around both of his wrist and neck. Mya went into a trance-like state and the luminescent vines, that came from the mark on her back, wrapped around her in a protective manner.

"Ailess, what is the meaning of this?!" He yelled furiously. Raging Otori fell for the trick easily.

"If you were smart enough, you would remember that she still wears my mark," Ailess said as he watched Raging get pinned to the ground by the vines. "It keeps unwanted parasites from taking blood that's mine." He looked to Masaferry and Warren. "Open the window."

The two nodded before taking hold of the thick curtains. "Fire in the hole!" Warren yelled before pulling the curtains back. Every other vampire moved out of the way of the sun, and the burning rays hit Raging.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Raging let out a monstrous roar of pain as his skin blistered and sizzled.

"We need more sun!" Masaferry noticed that opening one window isn't going to do much.

"Then allow us to help," Eiichi says he got onto his feet along with his beloved friends. "Heavens! Operation PC is a go!" **(Let's see you get this joke.)**

The other members nodded before partnering up and finding windows to open on Raging. Eiji and Nagi were assigned to hold mirrors so they can aim any stray rays onto the burning vampire. The extra teamwork help speeded the process and soon Raging was noticed but ashes.

When the threat was no longer present, the vines disappeared and Mya was brought out of her trance, "Hm? Wh-what's happening? Why is it so bright in here?!" She hissed. The curtains closed at the room was once again dark. "That's better..."

"Wow...I can't believe we actually did that..." Eiji said as he lowered down the mirror. Everyone stood there and stared at the pile of ashes, wondering what comes next?

"Someone is going to have to clean this up...and it is not going to be me," Ailess said as he walked to the stairs with Mya Rue in hand.

"H-hey! Where are you going with her?!" Yamato asked.

"Did you all thought I saved your pathetic lives out of the kindness of my heart?" The cyan-haired vampire laughed. "My lady offered a deal and now she's fulfilling her end of the bargain." He ascended up the stairs and Mya followed.

Mya Rue blushed lightly in embarrassment and hid behind her black hair. "Um see you in a few hours guys..." She said before leaving with Ailess. Does she regret making the deal? No, because her Heavens are safe and Raging is gone. The whole situation was a blessing in disguise.

"What just happened?" Van along with everyone, that wasn't Masaferry or Warren, was confused.

"Honestly don't mind Ailess. Once you get to know him, he's just a lonely sadist," Warren said as he as he stepped over the pile of ashes.

"Even though I made him leave his territory behind he wasn't mad about having me as a vampire companion," Masaferry explained. "I guess we can stay here as long as we leave the village alone...."

"See, he's actually happy to lose an enemy and gain some more company," Warren said as he patted Van on the shoulder before going upstairs. "By the way, it's tradition for the new vampires to do chores, so clean up your barbecued master before he stains the carpet."

"Warren at least showed some respect for the dead!" Masaferry yelled.   
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<•>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Ailess found his old room and opened the door, " Finally, some peace and quiet." He said as he walked into the well-preserved room and sat on the bed.

"Don't lie...you actually enjoy having others around you, don't you?" Mya said as she walked into the room. "That's why you accepted a deal that was pointless in the end."

"True, You didn't have to give me your blood and whatever is left of your soul since I own both of them anyway." He said as he watched her wander around his room. She seemed to be observing his things a bit too closely. "Are you looking for something?"

"Pieces of your past," Mya wanted to know why he was like this and hoped a clue will tell her.

Ailess chuckled lightly, "No such thing exists. I barely have memories to hold on to from the decades of wandering the earth."

Mya Rue looked over at Ailess, the walked closer to him, "Well what do you remember about your past? If you don't mind me asking..."

"Nosey little thing, aren't you?"  He took a breath as he thought about the memory he received a year ago. "I just remembered giving up my life for someone I loved dearly."

"So Ailess was Ai once upon a time," Mya can see why he would be constantly lonely. She gasped when she felt Ailess gripped her wrist and pulled her closer. She can see pain and anger in his eyes.

"Don't ever say that name again, understand?" That name was a painful reminder of what he sacrificed all those years ago.

"Y-yes, Ailess..." He released her wrist and she stood up straight. She was scared for a second there. Who knew he was so sensitive about a name. Mya felt him hug her waist and press his face into her stomach. With hesitation, she placed a hand on his head and petted him. "I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"No need for words...you're making it up to me with your body..." He said before pulling her down into a sitting position on his lap. "Moved your hair...It a pain to feed with that in the way."

She did what he asked on her own free will and moved her black wavy hair to the side. Mya braced herself for the worst.

Ailess has been waiting for about two nights for this moment. Actually, there are a lot of things he has waited for that finally came true. Raging is dead, he has more company, he is back in his beloved castle, and he gets to have blood from another vampire. Tonight was a good night. Ailess leaned in and pressed his lips against his rose's neck. When he felt the pulse he liked so much, he bared his fangs. It was thrilling to pierce her smooth skin and have his tongue feel the warm sweet blood. Her small sound made the experience all the more pleasurable. Ailess never regretted dragging his vibrant rose into the shadows for eternity, where he can have her whenever and however he wanted.

AN: Finally!!!!  I'm done! I need a break. lol Seriously though it was fun writing this for you guys. The nice comments, votes, and views always kept me going. Take tune for next time which will actually NOT be a Shining theatre AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Finally!!!! I'm done! I need a break. lol Seriously though it was fun writing this for you guys. The nice comments, votes, and views always kept me going. Take tune for next time which will actually NOT be a Shining theatre AU.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: And so a new adventure begins.


End file.
